


Plea

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Peter is 21, Peter is a Little Shit, Prompt Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Peter pretends he has a date, hoping it will get Tony to admit to what he wants.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	Plea

**Author's Note:**

> I love Peter being sneaky😂
> 
> Prompt I recieved (from a prompt game): “Don’t go on that date” “Why?” “Because it will kill me if you do”

Peter wasn’t an idiot, he saw the way Tony looked at him. Sometimes with heat, but always with a kind of longing. He was sure Tony saw it back, Peter wasn’t exactly known for his subtlety. 

They shared moments that lit a fire inside Peter, in a way boys his own age never could. Being together in the lab was filled with them, these small intimacies. Tony’s hand on his back as he talked him through tasks, sharing meals and ideas, their fingers brushing as they passed tools, the  _ praise _ that left Tony’s mouth easily and consistently, Peter’s unyielding admiration. 

It wasn’t just hero worship, Peter wasn’t blind to Tony’s imperfections over the past few years. He’d discovered the issues below the surface, helped Tony into bed countless times in the past when he couldn’t get himself there. He knew that Tony Stark was  _ human. _ With insecurities just like the rest of us, who often used feigned confidence to mask how he really felt. Who was scared of anyone getting to know him, the  _ real _ him.

Peter thought Tony could tell that he didn’t just see an idealized version of him and wanted him all the same. That where Tony saw weaknesses and flaws within himself, Peter saw strength, resilience and a man who deserved the world.

Unfortunately for Peter, while Tony shared his feelings his own guilt and insecurities kept getting in the way. Tony felt Peter was better off with someone his own age, without his baggage. He felt shameful, a man his age interested in someone so young and optimistic, with his whole life ahead of him. So sure he’d ruin him and-  _ god, _ did Tony want to ruin him, but not like that.

Peter had dressed nicer one day, guiltily he hoped it was for him. He always looked amazing but Tony knew him enough to know that was the boys nice shirt and those jeans were new. They were downright sinful with how they hugged his curves. He’d asked, jokingly, and Peter had confirmed he had a date.

Peter wasn’t  _ his,  _ he was allowed to date. Tony wanted this, Peter to find someone else, for his crush to end. A nagging at the back of his mind reminded him that this ‘crush’ had gone on for years, even after Peter had seen him at his worst. Yet, he was still there and still wanted to be with him. Or, at least, he  _ had.  _

Tony avoided him after that, leaving Peter to use his lab while he sat down, bottle of whiskey in hand. Time passed, his head in his hands when he heard footsteps.

He lifted his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. He’d been too scared to ask who the date was with, but Peter had been talking about a new friend  _ Harley _ enough lately that he took a guess. 

**"Don't go on that date.”** Peter jumped, not having noticed Tony in the dark room, leaning in on himself and appearing smaller. 

The distraught tone made his heart hurt, eyes darting to Tony. It was a plea if he’d ever heard one. He looked like he was battling with himself, a glance to the bottle told him it sat open but untouched. 

Since the last time Peter helped him to bed he’d rarely seen him drink, it made his heart flutter considering his previous words had helped Tony want to take better care of himself. 

Peter didn’t even like Harley as more than a friend and Harley knew that, he just wanted to give Tony a push. A chance.

**"Why?"** He asked, stepping closer. 

**"Because it will kill me if you do.”** Tony whispered like it was a secret, finally meeting Peter’s eyes. His eyes were wet, Peter stayed silent, letting him finish. 

“I can’t- I  _ thought… _ ” He shook his head, rubbing at his face. His smile was self deprecating, “I’m a selfish man, sweetheart. I tried to do the right thing by you but-”

“I’m not a child, Tony.” Peter cut in sharply but softened as Tony winced, he still usually called him Mr Stark. “I can make my own decisions and really… it’s  _ me _ being selfish.”

Tony saw his blush as Peter sat down next to him, his eyes now knowing. “You little shit. Did you even have a date?”

Peter ducked his head with an embarrassed but proud smile, “With you, hopefully.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
